


Protein Binding

by chantefable



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Humor, Mad Science, Other, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/pseuds/chantefable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human and bacterial proteins fit together. </p><p>Bad protein seduces good protein and their Kd of binding and kinetics is beautiful. Inflammation of the meninges ensues.</p><p>Starring Marcus Flavius Aquila as Humactinin and Esca, son of Cunoval, as OpcA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protein Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/gifts), [ainsoph15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsoph15/gifts).



> Celebrating lab research and Roman-Brigantes cross-cultural romance. 
> 
> In science canon, OpcA is very free with his affections and has many, many binding partners, and may well break poor Humactinin's tender loving molecules clean in two, but hopefully their binding does not result in anything more sad and tragic than meningococcal disease. And may even that life-threatening sepsis somehow resolve itself into a happily ever after.

Their binding was as inevitable as it was glorious. They clung to each other tightly, overwhelmed by the rippling passion that compelled them to become attached, to devour each other in an agony of desire.

They fit together. They were meant to be. Surely they, noble, earnest Humactinin and fierce, dashing OpcA were not merely toys in the hands of fate or a desperate scientist eager to finish their thesis. No, they were free and it was their choice - to be joined in this dirty, wonderful union that defied logic and the laws of self-preservation and yet felt exactly right.

No, they were not thrown in this together because of a game of chance. They sought each other out among all things organic, and they fit, latching onto each other in furious excitement: they chose each other, for triumph and for ruin. They were bound and bonded, lost in the passionate frenzy of a filthy protein joining, and as they rolled in sweet delight, OpcA was drunk on how eager and delicious Humactinin felt, how bold and trusting he was, to let a strange, violent bacterial protein so deep inside.

It was perfect; too perfect to not be doomed.

Oh, OpcA tried, he really did. He wished with all his being that he could renounce his virulence factor status and live in a blissful symbiosis with Humactinin - gentle, loyal, strong Humactinin who would feed him and protect him and who was really a magnificent lay.

But for all that Humactinin came from the Empire of human proteins, he could not understand OpcA's mad need to conquer all, to bind to everything and everything, to set a punishing rhythm and fuck. No, Humactinin was different, and OpcA was wild and free, meant to raid territories and spread meningitis - that's what his tribe did, and he held traditions dear.

And even if OpcA's self clenched with love and despair, he knew he would destroy Humactinin before he found the strength to let him go.


End file.
